


Watching from the sidelines

by Ricinumbrella



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bad Cooking, Blackmail, Confused Naegi Makoto, Cooking Lessons, Dork Naegi Makoto, M/M, Makoto and Byakuya centric, Togami Byakuya-Centric, learning life skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricinumbrella/pseuds/Ricinumbrella
Summary: Makoto walks in on byakuya doing something really strange and makes a deal with him. They go on a journey of self discovery and life skills as they become closer and closer with every visit.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 71





	Watching from the sidelines

Makoto usually waited for others to come into the dining hall so that they could eat together as a group.It made things lively and it helped makoto feel as if he was becoming closer to a family,a home away from home of sorts.

It made him less lonely whatever the case,everyone must be feeling awfully homesick in this esteemed boarding school.That ray of familial warmth and light made the cold dark stone of the halls less scary for him.

Which is why he couldn’t understand his classmate known as Byakuya Togami,he always seemed uncomfortable in large groups of people and made an effort to speak as little as possible to the student body.That must be a little lonely that’s for sure.

The mysterious and statuesque blond always captured makoto’s imagination but he was always too intimidated to have more than a one sided conversation with him.He didn’t tell him to immediately leave so he must be doing something right by checking up on him every so often.

He had a nasty glare and was always self assured,he exuded a power unmatched and while he was a bit tactless, it also granted him a bit of charm to say the least.Byakuya wasn’t one to lie.

Makoto may have developed a slight admiration of the rude, self important blond.He was confident and beautiful and he knew it.Makoto wishes that he could stand side by side with him,have any of the confidence or actual skill that he has.It also helps that he’s the prettiest person makoto’s ever seen,like something out of an old oil painting or a sculpture made from marble.

Today was a bit different for him,he took a nap missing dinner entirely and now everyone besides him was asleep.He woke up hungry and so now is trotting over to the school’s kitchen,clutching his phone for a light source for dear life through the dark,tall and still hallways.He didn’t like the darkness and he most certainly didn’t like the quietness of it all. He was considering turning back but he had come too far to give up now.

He opened the doors and walked inside the dining hall only to jump and freeze up at the sound of clattering coming from the kitchen.He runs over to help before stopping realizing that he doesn’t even know what’s in that room this late at night and running towards probably danger is the last thing that a small skinny boy that can’t run for 5 minutes without getting winded needs to do.

The curiosity gets the better of him and he silently opens the door,hoping for it not to be a monster or something like that on the other end. Instead he finds a much more bewildering sight.

Byakuya.on the floor.in an apron.with a tray of god knows what sprawled across the said floor.

He’s preoccupied with cleaning the black and crispy stuff up and still has not noticed makoto fumbling around in shock until a flash of light draws his attention and he’s like a deer in the headlights.

Apparently makoto just took a picture of byakuya on his phone and now the usually stoic boy as a look of quiet panic on his face as he stares into makoto’s very soul. 

“A-are you blackmailing me?”Makoto could hear the warble in his voice and panics immediately 

“Yes-I mean no-“Makoto is put on the spot but his instincts say to take advantage of the situation he’s been given “..Yes?” 

“That didn’t sound confident..”

“..yes-Yes! I’m .. blackmailing you.. right now.”Makoto puffs his chest out to seem more intimidating but that’s kinda hard being as scary as a marshmallow and basically just as big too. 

Byakuya straightened himself up, trying to appear presentable.” What are your demands?” He asked as confident as he could muster, having his pride shattered on the floor. 

Makoto thought for a moment, he didn’t really know what exactly he wanted but seeing this as a chance to get closer to Byakuya, he comes up with an innocent idea.” I’d like to watch you do this everyday and you can’t tell me to leave.” Makoto firmly said with a smile, gesturing vaguely at him to get the point across

“Does that work out?” He added sweetly, not really understanding the whole blackmailing thing

“Fine..”


End file.
